La salle de bains de William
by Racoonims
Summary: Seul dans la salle de bains de William, Mathieu se remet en question . Mais qu'est-il devenu ? OS sur la web-série Youtube Hero


**Hey, tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve pour un OS sur la nouvelle web-série de Mathieu Sommet, Youtube Hero -si vous ne l'avez pas encore vue, courez la voir, pauvres fous ! Elle est géniale, et putain, les personnages sont tellement attachants ! *tousse* MEME DARK MATHIEU - D'ailleurs, en parlant de Dark MathMath, c'est sur lui que cet OS est basé, mais je vous retrouve en bas pour en discuter !**

* * *

Menteur, hypocrite, sans pitié . _Merde_ . Les mots défilaient dans la tête de Mathieu depuis quelques minutes . Debout, devant le miroir de la salle de bains de William, les mains aggripées au lavabo, l'ex Youtubeur fronçait les sourcils . Il n'avait pas bu la moindre goutte de bière depuis deux ou trois bonnes heures, et la sobriété avait un effet néfaste sur son état .

Et sans valeur aussi . Plus aucune principe, ni morale depuis qu'il s'était, comme William lui avait si bien rappelé, _brûlé les ailes_ . Il poussa un soupir de mécontentement . A quel moment était-il devenu sentimental ? Il n'était pas une putain de tafiole ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne . Il avait des pranks et des vidéos réaction à tourner, merde !

Et jaloux . Et cupide, et envieux, et arrogant ! Il fusilla son reflet du regard . Mais qu'était-il devenu ? Ce n'était pas la façon dont il avait traité ces deux abrutis qui le dérangeait, oh que non . C'était la loque humaine qu'il était devenu . Mais où était passée l'époque où il était heureux d'écrire, tourner, et monter ses vidéos ? Et pas heureux de faire de l'argent, non . Juste d'interpréter les personnages qu'il avait entièrement créé, tout seul . Et de lancer des rubriques qui lui étaient propres . Quand était-il devenu aussi obsédé par l'argent ?

Et cassant, et négligeant, et sans-coeur . Bon, il fallait bien avouer que les polémiques inutiles et que les stupides commentaires des stupides haters n'avaient pas aidé à le faire remonter à la surface . Il passa une main distraite sur sa joue mal rasée, et sur ses sourcils froncés en permanence . Dieu, qu'il se détestait .

Il était devenu froid, égoïste, pessimiste, grossier, et instable . Mais bon ... S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait plus que lui-même, c'était bien les gens . Il l'avait observée, la nouvelle tendance Youtube . Et étudiée, en plus ! Les gens étaient de plus en plus centrés sur eux-mêmes . Les story-time, et autres merdes ne l'avaient qu'aidé à prendre conscience de ce qu'il savait déjà . Youtube avait telleme,t changé en si peu de temps ...

Un an et demi, pour être exact . Il lui avait fallu un an et demi pour ... Pour quoi, au fait ? Ces putains de commentaires l'avaient rendu susceptible, et l'année passée en exil n'y avait rien changé, le rendant juste ... Frappadingue .

Mais qu'était-il devenu ? Pâle comme un linge, à inspecter la moindre de ses cernes devant le miroir de la salle de bains d'un crétin qu'il était censé aider à buzzer sur Youtube . Alors c'était cela, le but ultime de sa vie ? Aider une autre chaine Putaclic à monter en flèche ?

Ses yeux, jadis si vifs et perçants, avaient désormais juste l'air fatigué, et ses traits tirés n'arrangeaient pas les choses . Il n'était plus que l'ombre du jeune Mathieu, de l'ambitieux Mathieu, du Mathieu avec des valeurs . Il n'était plus qu'une ombre .

Alors oui, forcément, un faux sourire et des paroles enjouées suffisaient pour donner l'impression à ses larbins que tout allait bien et qu'il maitrisait la situation . A vrai dire, tout le monde était dupe .

Qu'est-ce-qu'il était bon acteur ! Il avait tellement perdu pied, ces dernières années ... Seules quelques personnes auraient pu remarquer le petit garçon encore caché derrière cette silhouette d'adulte dur et mur . Et ces personnes lui avaient tourné le dos .

En effet, après quelques jours à squatter chez Antoine, ce dernier en avait eu assez de devoir racheter de la bière tous les trois jours, et de devoir ramasser les bouteilles et les coeurs brisés ... Si même son meilleur ami lui avait tourné le dos, sur qui allait-il pouvoir compter ? Pas sur ces deux connards qui ne pensaient qu'à l'argent ... Oh, ils allaient tourner comme lui, c'est sûr .

Il s'assit au sol, remontant les genoux contre sa poitrine, posant sa tête contre ces derniers, pour calmer son coeur qui commençait à s'emballer . Et ces putains de commentaires lui revenaient en mémoire . Et ces putains de haters envahissaient ses pensées . Et toutes les menaces, les insultes et les polémiques défilaient, encore et encore .

Il inspira profondément . Il s'en sortirait . Il le fallait .

* * *

J'espère vraiment que cet OS vous aura plus, j'ai essayé de rendre le personnage de Mathieu plus sympathique . Pas de justifier ses actes odieux, non, mais peut-être lui donner un background . Bref, j'arrête de parler, et je vous retrouve bientôt pour de nouveaux OS =^^=


End file.
